


Fait Accompli

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [786]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The kid probably didn't even know he was following Gibbs' rule never go anywhere without a knife.





	Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/26/2001 for the word [fait accompli](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/26/fait%20accompli).
> 
> fait accompli  
> An accomplished and presumably irreversible deed or fact.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #435 Knife.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fait Accompli

“Don’t!” Tony shouted as he watched the kid with the knife. 

The kid didn’t listen and completed a fait accompli by slashing his rapist's throat. After that the kid just crumpled to the ground.

“Hey. Hey. It’s going to be ok. Just give me the knife.” Tony slowly approached the kid, not wanting to spook him. 

Gently grabbing the knife from the kid’s limp hand, Tony wrapped him in a hug and rocked him. He couldn’t blame the kid. After what the guy had done, Tony had wanted to put him away for a long time. Still this was one time, he wished that the kid hadn’t followed Gibbs' rule to never go anywhere without a knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
